One of the best known publications employing microtext is "The Compact Edition of the Oxford English Dictionary", Oxford University Press, 1971. In this work, a large number of volumes of the Oxford English Dictionary have been reduced to two volumes. Ordinary size print has been reduced to the point of being barely readable to the unaided eye. Without microprinting, only libraries and institutions usually had the Oxford English Dictionary. Using microtext, many readers are able to possess this widely recognized work.
Even though microtext on paper is very useful, the works require more handling than usual for two reasons. First, because of the very high information density on each page, the amount of access for each is increased. Secondly, because of the need for magnification, a page will be handled for proper positioning with regard to a magnification apparatus.
Other well-known microtext media are microfilm and microfiche. Such media are used to store records, books and for other uses. An advantage of microfilm and microfiche is that they are more durable than paper and require less space. To use microfilm or microfiche, a reading apparatus is used which projects light through the film or microfiche and then onto a screen where an image is created and sometimes reproduced. A disadvantage of microfilm and microfiche is that they cannot be carried in the pocket, wallet or purse. Microfilm is too bulky and microfiche is 4 inches by 6 inches in size making it too large to be carried in a wallet. Microfilm and microfiche can be scratched in handling since they do not have any protective layer over the recorded surface. Further, microfilm and microfiche are not attractive, particularly for carrying sacred scriptures. Also, microfilm and microfiche require transmissive type readers.
An objective of this invention was to devise a durable microtext medium that is credit card size, has a protective plastic layer over the recorded medium to prevent scratching, and is read in reflection to permit printing on the back of the card.